Isabella Swan
by DaseyFan101
Summary: I looked at her and i dazed until Alice yelled my name "EMMETT" Now then and there everyone one was watching me, including her...
1. Isabella Swan

_Hello This Is Kira. I'm Making A Fanfiction About Emmett/Bella It's Different Than The Others Edward Is With Rosalie. But Jasper And Alice Are Together. Emmett Doesn't Take In Interest In Any Girl At School, They Are All The Same Emmett Thinks, But When Bella, The Gossip Of The Month And The Chiefs Daughter. What Interest's With Emmett Take Into Her? Well I Hope You Guys Will Enjoy And Review If You .

* * *

_

(EPOV Means Emmett's Point Of View, Bella Is BPOV)

EPOV

I jumped from the big slivery jeep and waited for my brothers and sisters. Edward, Jasper ,Rosalie , and Alice. I tried to hold the book without crushing it that, wouldn't be human like. Everyone always looks at us when we get out, yeah we were vampires, but that's kind of creepy. I was walking into the A1 doors of the school, it was mid January, and the rainiest of the season, that's what I like. I wore a big white sweater that secured around my man muscles, thasn my white pants. My outfit Alice made for me today was kind of sweet. Though I looked pretty hot in it. Edward smirked and gave me a look, sometimes it's difficult when I try to think and I have my brother reading my mind 24/7.I chuckled at myself as well.

BPOV

I walked into my first class. English. The teacher was there and smiled I gave him my slip and said, "Welcome Isabella" I whispered "Bella" then just nodded and headed where there was a girl sitting down and she smiled and at me and turned to me.

"Hi I'm Jessica, Your Isabella Swan right?"

I half smiled and said what I always said when people got my name wrong

"Just Bella but nice to meet you" I said halfheartedly.

The bell rang really fast ,I was surprised. Though it's on to the next class.

I was walking out of class with Jessica, it was lunch time, I saw dozens of eyes on me, so I was the gossip just great I hated being the center of attention with my mom this was just not called for my shoulders scrunched up and I hurried along with Jessica to the lunch room.

* * *

EPOV

We were at our lunch table, our food untouched people talking amongst their selves. Alice was making ideas of our next outfits we were all complaining.

"Come on Alice is it really necessary?", I complained

Edward and Rosalie were sitting close to each other and so was Alice and Jasper. My mind wandering again I thought I'm always the odd one out. For hundreds of years I haven't found my true _love_. Edward made a low growl, and our table of stone heads when back and fourth between me and Edward. The doors opened from the cafeteria, heads flew up I saw Edward look too so I looked and so did the rest.

Isabella Swan.

I wonder if she liked to be called Bella? I liked that.

She was stumbling along behind Jessica Stanley. That was cute. She had a pale, plain with reddish brown hair, with beautiful deep brown eyes. Bella didn't look like any other girl in the school. Her choice of clothes were dark old blue jeans, with a tight blue thermal that shaped her every precise curve.

"EMMETT" my head snapped to Alice quickly like a human shouldn't.

I was pretty sure most all the students looked at me. My head shook and they went back to what they were doing before Alice yelled my name.

"What," I said with a little crack and evil grin in my voice.

"Emmett what you were thinking was-" I cut him off before he could even say it.

"What I was thinking is…she is pretty," I lied but Edward knew it very well and all he could do was shake his head and smile.

She wasn't _pretty_, she was the most _hottest _work of art. My mind was going a million different ways.

I looked at her as she sat down and I kept watching her, by the look of it all of us were looking at her.

"Don't even think about it Emmett, she is _human_ and we are…you know what we are and I'm not going to let you get a human girl that is innocent and-" Jasper always knew how to wreck my hot thoughts I was interested in her and she will be _mine._

_Edward tell Jasper that I like this girl and he can't do nothing about it. If I get to restless you guys will take care of me, right? I will go hunting, and stuff, so I wont be thirsty around her and accidentally drink her blood and kill her._

I gave Edward a glare and nodded him to do it.

_After that try and read her mind .Then tell me what she is thinking

* * *

_

BPOV

I sat down awkwardly next to Jessica, with all of her friends. My mouth was dry so I took a gulp of coke. Being the new kid I just looked and expected people looking at me, my head turning so I could see the whole school looking at me or talking about me one or the other. My eyes took a drift to a table with five _beautiful_ people. One was a girl, she had long locks of blond, her face was so _elegant, _she could be on the cover of vogue or some kind of magazine, the next was a guy with curly blond and brown mixed hair that sat on top of his head, he looked as though he was have cramps or something, I laughed to myself. They looked like brother and sister. The other 3 were just as beautiful one had reddish brown hair just like me, but his was more cooler, it sat almost _perfect _if not on his head, the girl had choppy, spiky, pixie hair that went every which way, she had a cute little nose and she was tiny. Then the last but not _ugly_ guy had short brown hair he looked like he _could_ be terrifying but he wasn't to me. He had huge man muscles but at the same time he looked like he could be a big teddy bear. They looked almost exactly alike but so different. How could that happen? I asked Jessica who they were.

"Jessica who are they," I tried to point without showing it.

"Oh. Um. Those are the Cullen kids. Dr. Carlisle and his wife's children. Though not biologically," She looked at me to see if I understood.

I didn't, so all I could say was "What do you mean not _biologically_,"

"See Dr. Carlisle is this big young hunk that's a adopting freak or something. The two blondes are the Hales, Rosalie is the girl and Jasper is the guy she said pointing, The other tree are the Cullen's Edward is the little one, (A/N Not that Edward is little or anything, he's just littler than Emmett, Lmao) Alice is the one that's super tiny, with black hair,

I looked at_ their_ table and everyone was looking at us that big one was cute, though I haven't heard his name yet. I think I should be listening to Jessica if I don't want to miss anything.

And see the _big, huge_ one that's Emmett. He's the guy that I think is really cute, well every girl," I smiled at myself, she tried to hide that without showing that she liked him.

"Though he doesn't think anyone of _us_ are good enough for him, so don't waist your time." I raised my eyebrows and saw that _he_ looked down from us, but he was smiling like he could hear us.

I bit my lip and looked down. _Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. _I think I might waist my time on him.

"I sure wasn't planning on it. Though thanks for the tip." I said trying not to show I might.

"Come on Bella we are going to be late for class," she pulled me out of my seat practically.

* * *

EPOV

Edward made a face I leaned in closer trying to figure out what he was thinking.

_Dude, Dude what is it? Come on I have eternity to wait but I don't want, tell Edward._

I laughed and he made a face.

"What, I can't read minds so I need your help…like right now!" I laughed.

"Well right now it's like she doesn't have a mind I can't read it, there 's nothing there,"

"So like she's worthless and dumb," that came from Rosalie, I growled and she hissed, though not for any humans to hear.

"No, it's like I can't get through, something is blocking it." Edward said, so I could understand.

"Edward maybe you can try and have a better view in bio, because Emmett is lab partners with her," Alice said smiling. I smiled too

"Really, this is going to be awesome!"

"But before we do let's get to class now," Alice smiled and we left

* * *

_Well that's the first chapter and I hope you guys liked it. Please REVIEW/COMMENT!!!_

_Haha. Well in the next couple of chapters I will be asking question, but first to see if this chapter is any good, and if not I'm not going to go on. So PLEASE! Review and comment._

_Bye!_

_--Kira[a.k.a Dasyfan101]_


	2. The Day I Touched Her

_Thanks for the reviews! I will still continue this series. For you 5 people :D so. Have fun reading. Haha_

EPOV

As though I left long after Bella I still beat her! I'm so good, she walked in giving a delish smile to the teacher, I was starring at her with my gold eyes, glad they weren't black because, I wouldn't have seen her.

She tripped walking to where _I _sat she gripped the table hard. My hand cupped her back carefully, and gently. She looked up at me, with those deep brown eyes, lips quivering. I smiled crooked and looked at her.

"Hi, you must be Bella," I began, then I shut up so she could say something.

"Ugh. You're the first person to call me _Bella_," she laughed, that made me smile big, we both smiled big, we sat there looking into each other's eyes.

"Really, cool I'm Emmett by the way," I put out my hand before I could think. She jumped. I pulled back slightly. "S-s-sorry," I turned around and sat in my seat and folded my arms up in my chest and laid my head on the tip of my neck (A/N Please try that, it looks more real, that it reads) I was trying to listen to Mr. Banner, but couldn't my mind was in closed on Bella's curvy body.

"Mmm." I made the noise like a huge piece of chocolate cake was in front of me and a fat kid was about to eat it. I bit my stone lip, hard.

BPOV

I walked into class, my eyes focusing on one thing _Emmett_. Damn he was attractive. My hands were sweating. Mr. Banner placed me next to _him_. I was glad it was in the back, so the eyes wouldn't follow me. Quickly walking to my seat next to Emmett, of course I trip. Just great. My hand gripped the table hard, then I felt a gently but rough hand on the small of my back.

_Him._

_His Eyes._

_Golden Brown._

My lips quivered as I smiled, and he gave me his most beautiful grin.

I blushed scarlet as he said, "Hi, you must be _Bella," the way he said it made my heart almost leap out of my chest._

"Um. You're the first person to call me Bella," I blushed, then looked away.

The way his lips moved, were extraordinary.

"Really, cool, I'm Emmett by the way," he put his hand out _quick. _

I took it without thinking, and almost half jumped out of my seat. He was cold and hard.

"S-s-sorry," he said and took his hand away slightly. No! I wanted to hold it more, yeah it made me cold but hell, who cares.

He turned around and took his seat from helping me, he folded his arms up in to his chest and let his neck fall back.

After a little while I _felt_ but could not see _his_ eyes on me.

"Okay class, you and your partner will be discussing what we have learned today." Mr. Banner said, with out any enthusiastic in his voice."

My hands scrambled through my book, trying to find what we did, I was so caught up in thinking about _Emmett._

I heard a sneaky, but low laugh escape his mouth. So I turned my head to see what was going on.

"What are you doing," he said, laughing. Like I was dumb or something.

"I'm trying to find out and see what we were doing," I shook my head and pressed my lips together.

"You weren't listening, if you weren't what were you thinking about, if I may ask," he leaned close to me, putting his hand on his chest.

Mind, running through categories things that I would usually think about. My eyes closed hard, then opened them again, and said what was on my mind. Oh great here it goes.

"I was thinking about-" I was interrupted by Mr. Banner coming and eyeing us I suppose. Thank God.

"Why aren't you two discussing?" he said, trying to be stern. My eyes too a glance at the book, and breathed. Good I already did this chapter in Phoenix.

"Well-"I tired to say before Emmett, cut me off.

"Mr. Banner, sorry but we already both know the chapter very well. So I don't think we need any practicing here, now do we." He smiled, and I giggled quietly.

"Hmph, very well then, I will believe that win I have a quiz Wednesday."

I looked at Emmett, and blushed.

"So, I'm kind of beginning to think that's your real face color," he smiled, which made me blush even more. I put my hand down from giggling on my book that was on the edge of the table. Which of course fell on the floor.

From my embarrassment I went to the floor fast trying not to see heads look from what _they_ were doing. My hand flew to the book, at the same time I felt a cold hand on top of mine. Most girls would probably snatched it away when "Cold," "Stone" hands were touching you, but I didn't he kept it on mine, we both were starring at each other, dead silence creped over the room. He started holding it. Rubbing it, then he the bell rang, and we both got up. Looking away. I Tried to gather my books, and other school stuff up to put in my bag.

"Hello, So you're Bella." I heard a velvety voice, hovering beside me. I looked up and saw Edward.

"Y-yeah. How did you know?" I looked at him and Emmett, then back at Edward.

"Gossip. My father, as well. For you clumsiness, you might be in the hospital a lot, I might add." He took his hand out of his, I guess designer pants. I made a face.

"Wait how did you know I was clumsy, only my dad and mom…and Phil know" he looked at Emmett, it looked like he panicked.

"For starters, you look like a clumsy person," he put his hands up in regard. "Please, don't take it personally, but in the cafeteria. Jessica Stanley. Stumbling. I think you understand." I once, again was scarlet.

"Ha, she's scarlet again, man Edward. I think that's her natural face color. She does it a lot." Which again made me even more red.

I looked down.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I think we might be seeing you again soon." He took out his hand and shook it, this time I jumped. It was _cold_ too. He winked at me.

So did Emmett.

They both left in a flash.

Yeah. Sorry it's REALLY short, but busy day. Sorry if there is any spelling errors. Review! Comment! Thanks!

p.s.

My question's are:

will Emmett's and Bella's first kiss will be.

it will be at.

3. Should it be a simple kiss, passionate, or hard, and up against something.

4.I will think of more, haha.

-Kira.


End file.
